


Moondust And Lightning

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, and poems about Spitfire.





	Moondust And Lightning

She is the moon, hanging in the sky

He is the sun, feet to let him fly

She is cold like ice, he's warm like fire

She freezes everyone out, but he melts her walls in a great big pyre.

(Moonlight shines softly)

She is moonlight, he is sunshine

She tells the truth while he just pines

She is cold like moondust, he's warm like lightning

She is scary, but he's far more frightening

(Sunshine lights strongly)

She is ice and he is fire

He'll melt her walls in a great big pyre

She is lonely he has friends

This is the cycle that never ends.

(Starlight is lonely)


End file.
